


Feel Like Home

by joshs_franklin



Series: For The Best [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshs_franklin/pseuds/joshs_franklin
Summary: Nini and Ricky have finally reconnected, now it’s time to start the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: For The Best [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! welcome to the third part of my series “For The Best” !! this is the last prewritten part i have to this series so i will be writing more parts to come soon!! thanks so much for the support!! i love you all!!
> 
> also, stream drivers license by the queen olivia rodrigo!!

it had been six weeks since Ricky dropped his recording contract and moved back to SLC. it had been six weeks since he and Nini began to piece their relationship back together. 

he found a house that he loved in the next neighborhood over from Nini. he had yet to be introduced to Audrey as her father, they decided to ease her into it. 

Ricky groaned at the morning sunlight that streamed through his curtains, he rolled over in the bed taking the girl next to him into his arms. 

her eyes fluttered open as she felt his arms wrap around her, "good morning." 

he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hair, "morning." 

she stretched in his arms, noticing the sunlight streaming through the window. she rolled over to check the time on her phone, realizing what time it was. she rolled back towards him, placing her hands on his chest, "i need to go. Audrey's going to be up soon and she'll wonder where i am." 

Ricky sighed. ever since he came home, Nini and he had been a little complicated. while they decided not to rush into anything with Audrey, they were still seeing a lot of each other. Nini often put Audrey to bed and then came over to spend the night with Ricky. 

he watched as she got up and collected her clothes from the floor. he stared at her as she redressed herself, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her more clearly.

Nini caught him staring, she blushed a bright red, "what?" 

he smirked lightly at her, "nothing. you're just beautiful." 

Nini chuckled as she went to kiss him again, "i love you. i'll call you later?" she asked as she went to leave the bedroom. 

Ricky hummed in response as he watched her leave. before, he would've been terrified watching her walk away but now, he knew that at the end of the day she belonged to him. 

~~

Nini returned home to find that Audrey and her moms were sitting in the kitchen. they were never normally up before she got back home. 

"mommy! you're here! i missed you!" little Audrey perked up as she saw Nini walk into the kitchen. 

Nini pressed a kiss to the little girls head, "mommy had to go somewhere this morning but i'm here now." 

Carol and Dana looked at their daughter with their eyebrows raised. they knew that she'd been sneaking out to spend nights with Ricky, it was like high school all over again. 

Nini sent Audrey upstairs to play as she got herself her morning coffee. she was exhausted, she didn't exactly sleep last night. Carol and Dana eyed her as she brought the mug up to her lips, "what?"

Carol laughed ironically as Dana looked back down at her paper, "nothing honey. i just hope the two of you are being safe." 

Nini turned bright red as she looked at Carol, "i have no idea what you're talking about mama C." 

Carol turned to her daughter with a look on her face, "Nini, we're not stupid. we know you've been sneaking out at night to go be with Ricky. you don't have to hide it, you're an adult who can do whatever she wants. plus, you're not very quiet when you sneak out of the house." 

Nini sighed, she'd been busted. she moved to sit at the table with her moms, looking down at her hands as she played with her fingers, "we just didn't want to rush into things. it's so right being with him, it feels like i'm finally home, finally at peace." 

Dana took this time to interject, "Audrey still doesn't know though." 

Nini modded, "yeah, we're still trying to figure that one out. i mean she knows who he is but she just knows him as Ricky, mommy's friend, not Ricky, her dad. it's complicated. she's spent the last three years without a father and now that he's back i don't know how to go about introducing him like that." 

the three women were silent for a few minutes. the only sounds in the house was the clanging on toys from Audrey's room upstairs. Nini loved hearing her daughter play, it meant she was happy. would she be happy about Ricky? 

Carol caught her attention again, "so, what exactly are you and Ricky?" 

Nini hated this question. she had been avoiding it for weeks, "we're still figuring that out. we're trying to be co-parents." 

"yeah, co-parents that are sleeping together." Dana mumbled from behind her paper. 

Carol let out a hearty laugh as Nini frowned, "mom!" 

Dana put down the paper and grabbed Nini's hands, "honey, you two know you love each other. what's so complicated about just being together? you have a child with him, just seal the deal already." 

Nini couldn't help but agree with her mom. why couldn't she just talk to Ricky and tell him what she really wants? for them to be a real family.

~~

Nini stood in front of her full length mirror, smoothing her hands over the front of her emerald green cocktail dress. she had a date with Ricky tonight, they were finally going to talk about their plan to bring Ricky into the family. 

she grinned when she saw Audrey sitting cross legged on her bed through the mirror, "does mommy look pretty?" 

Audrey nodded her head vigorously at her mother. Nini moved to her dresser to put on her favorite earrings and necklace. when she was finished checking over her makeup she moved to the bed to scoop her daughter into her arms. the little girl giggled as Nini tickled her. 

"mommy! stop!" 

her little laughs filled the room. there was nothing more that Nini loved than the sound of her daughters voice. she set her down on the ground after giving her a kiss. 

"mommy has to go. be good for your Lola's." 

Audrey said goodbye to her mother and ran out of the room. Nini laughed and picked up her heels, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip the nude shoes onto her feet. she grabbed her bag and her keys and made her way downstairs and out the door. 

she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous on the way to the restaurant. news of Ricky's career ending had circulated the media for weeks but was finally dying down. he had been recognized in Salt Lake for a while before he finally made a statement to the media that he was finished with music for the time being and just wanted to be home with his family and that he requested privacy. 

she searched the crowded restaurant for a moment before she spotted him at a table in the back. even though it was dark, she would be able to spot those signature curls anywhere. she made her way to him as he stood up. 

"you look beautiful tonight." he whispered in her ear before he kissed her temple as they embraced.

Nini didn't answer, only blushing as he pulled her chair out for her. they sat down and stared in silence at their menus for a while before a waiter came to take their orders. he returned with a bottle of red wine, Nini's favorite. Ricky poured a hearty glass for the beautiful girl across from him as Nini giggled.

"trying to get me drunk there Bowen?" 

Ricky chuckled as he poured his own glass, "maybe just a little. i was kinda hoping to get you to come home with me tonight." 

Nini felt the heat rise to her cheeks yet again as she reached across the table for his hand, intertwining their fingers together, "if you want me to come home with you tonight, you just have to ask." 

the two shared a few looks across the table but were interrupted when the waiter delivered their food. they ate in silence for a moment, obviously avoiding the reason they were here in the first place. 

"so," Ricky started, "how do you want to do this?" 

Nini took a moment to gather her thoughts, "i think we should take her out for the day. do something fun with the both of us so she can see us together, realize that we could do things as a family. then i think that we should take her to your house, show her around and show her the room you put together for her. we'll sit her down after and explain to her that you're not going anywhere." 

Ricky couldn't agree with the plan more, "you really wanna show her my house?" 

Nini nodded, "i mean yeah. we're all gonna live there together anyway, might as well show her now." 

Ricky choked on his wine, holding back some coughs as Nini eyed him suspiciously. he knew that they eventually were going to move in together but, they'd never said that they were going to out loud. 

"sorry, that's just the first time you've said that out loud. it's strange to think of us living together again after all these years." 

Nini was taken aback, she panicked slightly at his wording, "do you not want to live together? i'm sorry, i just thought that was the way this was going. i figured with you being back that Audrey should spend as much time as possible with you and i figured that it would be easier if we all lived together. i'm sorry, we've never even said what we are together, i have no clue what we are. are we even together? i mean i know i sleep over and stuff, well not sleep but you know what i mean, but like are we back together? are we dating? i'm sorry, i don't know." 

she was rambling. Ricky found it adorable to watch her flounder over her words. he watched as she put her head down, looking at her hands in her lap. he reached across the table for her hand, one of hers coming up on the table to hold his. 

"Nini, don't panic. you have nothing to worry about." 

"i know, but-" she started again before Ricky cut her off. 

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend again?" 

Nini smiled widely at the question she's been waiting years to hear again. 

her hand found his again and squeezed, "yes. absolutely." 

~~

Nini found herself in the teachers lounge during her free period. she was trying to get the new Keurig machine to work, but she had no idea how to use it. she was facing the cabinets as she heard voices of the gossipy teachers again. 

"did you hear that Nina is dating Ricky Bowen again?" 

"oh yes! i saw them out together this past weekend!" 

"i wonder if he knows about her daughter?" 

Nini smirked as she listened to the conversation. she loved that they didn't know the whole story and had to keep guessing, it was entertaining for her. 

"i heard that he bought a house and they're moving in together." 

"i heard that she made him drop his record deal for her."

Nini had enough of their gossip, she grabbed her mug and marched up to the table of the gossipy blonde teachers, "i heard that if you don't keep my name out of your mouths, that Ricky is going to come here to personally shut you all up." 

she smiled politely as she walked out of the room. the ladies behind her were silent as she left. that'll teach them to talk about her relationship. 

~~

it was the long awaited family day out as Nini called it. she had gotten up early, not able to sleep in at the day ahead of her. she had gotten herself and Audrey all dressed and ready and made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. 

Ricky had walked in the door as the were eating, "where are my two favorite girls?!" 

Audrey's eyes lit up at the sound of his voice, "Icky!"

Nini laughed at her daughters inability to say her 'R's,' she called out to him next, "in the kitchen!" 

seconds later, Ricky appeared in the doorway. he looked fantastic in his well fitting jeans and tee shirt, his old scuffed up converse on his feet. Nini's mouth went dry at the sight of him. 

"are those chocolate chip pancakes?" he pointed at the plate on the counter as he quickly made his way into the room. Nini laughed as she put some on a plate for him, Ricky sitting down at the table across from Audrey. Nini grabbed her mug as well as another for her boyfriend. if Audrey would've been paying attention to the adults across from her, she would've seen how her mothers hand draped across the mans shoulder after placing the mug in front of him, rubbing his neck and shoulder lightly for a moment. 

the three sat together for a while. Nini watched as Ricky and Audrey both scarfed down their plates of pancakes. Nini couldn't help but smile at their similar acts. when they were done Nini collected their dishes and put them in the sink before heading towards the door. Audrey skipped to the car ahead of her parents. Nini smiled as she watched her, Ricky's hand lightly on her lower back for a moment. Nini helped her into her car seat as Ricky took her keys, climbing into the drivers seat. Nini didn't protest, she loved letting him drive, she loved to watch him focusing on the road, the wind from the open windows blowing his curls as he sings along to the radio. 

they pulled into the parking lot of the zoo. Audrey noticed where they were and started bouncing in her seat excitedly. Nini laughed at her daughter, she loved seeing her so excited. she pulled her out of her car seat and stumbled as Audrey grabbed her hand, running towards the entrance of the zoo. Ricky grabbed Nini's hand as they crossed the street to the entrance. 

Ricky watched as Nini and Audrey stood in front of the polar bear exhibit, Nini pointing to the swimming bears as Audrey squealed in excitement. they spent the day walking around the zoo, Audrey excitedly talking about all the animals. Ricky and Nini stole glances at each other the whole time, their fingers brushing against each other every chance they got. Ricky took Audrey into the gift shop as they were leaving, buying her a stuffed polar bear that she hugged the entire ride home. they stopped for ice cream before going to Ricky's house, Audrey smearing vanilla ice cream all over her face that Nini had to clean. they pulled into the driveway of Ricky's house as Audrey looked out the window curiously. 

"why are we here?" the little girl asked as Nini got her out of the car. 

"i wanted to show you something babygirl." 

they walked in through the front door with Audrey trailing behind, her polar bear hanging from her little hand. Nini suddenly felt whole as they walked in the house with the little girl. 

Ricky led them up the stairs into the room across the hall from his, the door opening wide as Audrey looked excitedly into the room. the walls were a pale pink color with white furniture, pink floral curtains hung over the large windows, bookshelves filled with dozens of books and toys. Nini was amazed, this was the first time she'd seen the completed room. 

Audrey looked to her mother before running into the room, seeing her name hung in curly white letters on the wall. Ricky's hand ran up and down her back as they watched their daughter bounce around the room. Nini leaned against him lightly as she watched her little girl play. the couple walked into the room sitting on the rug as Nini pulled her daughter into her lap. 

"do you like this room baby?" Nini asked as Audrey nodded her head quickly, her eyes still darting around the room. 

"what would you say if i told you that you and i are moving here? that this is your new room." 

Audrey looked up at her mother with wide eyes, "we get to live here?" 

Nini nodded quickly, Audrey asking if it was just going to be the two of them. 

Nini looked at Ricky across from her, he nodded for her to go on. Nini wrapped her arms around her daughter tighter, "honey, it won't just be the two of us. your daddy will be living with us too." 

Audrey's eyes lit up at that, "daddy? where is he?" 

Ricky moved closer to the girls he loved most, "Audrey, honey, i'm your dad." 

Audrey looked up between the two adults for a moment. Nini held her breath as she waited for the impending meltdown. she was shocked when Audrey flew out of her lap and wrapped her tiny arms around Ricky's neck. 

Ricky sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. Nini's eyes filled with tears at the sight. this went way better than she expected. 

"i love you daddy." 

Ricky let tears slip down his face, "i love you so much Audrey."

~~

it was finally move in day. it had been almost a month since Ricky and Nini told Audrey. they spent the past few weeks introducing Audrey to Ricky's home and spending time with just her father to adjust her into her new lifestyle. 

Nini stood in her bedroom packing up the final box as she looked around at the mostly bare room. she sighed contently as Ricky entered the room. he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. her hands held onto his arms as they swayed lightly in the room. 

"let's go home baby." 

Nini smiled at the sound of his voice. she turned in his arms, kissing him quickly before grabbing the final box and walking to the truck outside, loading the box into the back of the u-haul. Ricky pulled the door down and locked it up, pulling Nini against him, holding her tightly. 

they separated as Audrey ran out into the yard. Nini pulled her up into her arms as they went to say goodbye to her moms. she handed Audrey to Ricky to put her in the car as she hugged her moms. 

"thank you for everything." 

Carol and Dana hugged their daughter tightly, kissing her head as they sent her on her way. Nini climbed into the drivers seat of her SUV, looking back at her daughter with her polar bear stuffed animal in her arms, smiling. she pulled out into the road, following Ricky in the truck as they drove to his house-their house. 

Audrey jumped around excitedly as they pulled into the driveway. she got out of the car and ran around the yard as Ricky and Nini brought the boxes into the house. they spent the next several hours unpacking and settling into the house. Audrey had passed out on the living room couch, Ricky moving her to her bedroom. Nini sat in the large bed in their bedroom as Ricky entered the room and stared at her. 

"you look good in my bed."

Nini glanced up, staring at his smirk. she set her book down on the nightstand, leaning back against the headboard. she made a comeback hither' motion with her finger as Ricky closed the door and made his way towards her, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. he crawled across the bed till he hovered over her. his head leaned down as he took her lips in his. Nini moaned as her hand came up to his neck. Ricky's hands gripped her hips as their tongues mixed. her arm went around his torso as she pulled him flush against her, Ricky grinding into her. 

Nini shuttered out a breath at the feeling, her hand gripping his neck tightly as her lips ghosted over his, "Audrey's across the hall babe." 

Ricky pressed a few kisses to her neck, his hands rubbing her hips lightly, "well, i guess we'll just have to be quiet then." 

Nini giggled as Ricky pulled her down slightly on the bed, his hand in her hair as they kissed passionately. 

~~

the months flew by as Ricky and Nini adjusted to their new lifestyle. the spring had gone and summer had flown by in a flurry of beach days and road trips. the fall ushered in cool air and sweaters as Nini began a new school year. Ricky had recently used his left over money from his record deal to form a foundation for music education in public schools, encouraging music in children's lives. 

Ricky kissed Nini goodbye as she flew out the door, grabbing Audrey to drop her off at her parents house before work. he stood at the window in the living room, watching her car pull out of the driveway and down the street. 

he made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, pulling open their closet door. he flipped the light switch on as he walked into the enclosed space, looking on the top shelf for his lock box. when he found it, he pulled it down and walked back into the he bedroom, setting the box on the bed. he put in the code to open it and rifled through all the important papers and documents, looking for something particular he had packed away almost four years ago. 

his hand encased a velvet box as he pulled it out from the mountains of papers, flicking open the lid. the diamond shined as brightly as it did the day he bought it all those years ago. the pink stone was breathtaking as he eyed it for the first time in years. 

he'd thought of proposing for a while now. it wasn't until Nini spoke about it a few days ago that he realized it was something she wanted. they had been sitting in the living room watching a movie after they put their daughter to bed. they were curled up on the couch watching a romcom, the couple getting engaged in the movie. Nini had said she couldn't wait until they got married before promptly falling asleep on top of him. 

he closed the ring box and tossed it back and forth between his hands. he had to come up with a perfect proposal, he wasn't going to let the love of his life down. 

a few days later, Nini was cleaning the kitchen, Ricky helping make dinner. Audrey came bouncing into the room, Ricky immediately noticing the box in her hands. 

his heart stopped as his daughter spoke up, "mommy? can i play with this?" 

Nini reached down to take the box from her daughter, having no idea the significance of the tiny box. Ricky held his breath as Nini flicked open the lid, a shuttered breath released from between her lips. 

"Audrey baby, go play. i need to talk to mommy." Ricky said as he sent their daughter away. 

he stood at a distance as Nini stared in silence at the ring. he could see her eyes glaze over with tears. 

"Neens?" 

Nini looked at him, "ask me." 

Ricky faltered for a moment, "what?" 

Nini moved across the room to him, "ask me to marry you." 

Ricky glanced around their kitchen, "here?" 

Nini nodded, handing him the ring box. he held it in his hand for a moment before taking her hand in his. 

"Nini, i love you more than anything in this world. i would do anything for you and Audrey. for those three years that we weren't together, i felt like a piece of me was missing; like i wasn't whole. it wasn't until i came back and saw you, saw our beautiful daughter, that i felt whole again. i want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. i want to grow old with you. i want to have dozens of babies with you, i want everything with you. you're the only person for me Nini. you're my home." 

Ricky got down on one knee as Nini's right hand flew over her mouth to keep the gentle sobs from escaping. he popped open the lid of the ring box again as he held it out to her. 

"Nina Amor Salazar-Roberts, will you make me the happiest man on this planet, and be my wife? will you marry me?" 

tears streamed down Nini's face as she moved her hand to speak, "yes, yes i will marry you." 

Ricky chuckled lovingly as he removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger, it fit perfectly. he stood up as Nini pulled him into her arms, kissing him passionately. they pulled away, tears streaming down both their faces. 

Nini admired the ring as he held her in his arms, "i've had that since i went to Chicago three years ago. i couldn't part with it after we separated. i always had a feeling i'd need it." 

she grinned lovingly as she kissed him again, the cold metal of the ring on his face. 

yeah, he made the right decision not throwing that ring into the Hudson River all those years ago. 

~~

the winter was filled with telling their friends and family about their engagement. news of the engagement spread quickly around East High, the whole school hearing about the engagement as soon as the next school week started. 

Audrey was obviously the most excited about the engagement. Ricky and Nini took her out and told her about it when they went to dinner. she squealed so loud in the middle of the restaurant, hugging both her parents. 

Audrey celebrated her fourth birthday in February. Ricky was so excited to finally be present for her birthday. the threw a big party, Nini's parents as well as Mike and Jenn came, even Lynne made an appearance. Audrey has never celebrated with so many people, she loved getting to spend time with her large family. everybody got her plenty of gifts and Audrey ate a ton of cake, her parents taking tons of pictures to share with their friends and family. her biggest gift was from her parents; she was finally getting her name changed, she was officially Audrey Malou Bowen. 

news had traveled that previous pop star Ricky Bowen was engaged to be married, and also had a four year old daughter. the media went crazy for a while, selling the story to multiple news outlets, Nini found herself dodging reporters at every chance she got. eventually the hype had died down and Nini and Ricky were able to leave their house without being interviewed. 

the spring had come again and was in full bloom. Nini and Ricky had decided they were going to get married at the courthouse, not wanting to wait any longer. 

Nini and Ricky walked hand in hand into the courthouse, Carol and Dana each holding one of Audrey's hands as they walked behind the couple. they waited for their names to be called before they walked into the judges chambers. 

they held each other's hands as they recited their vows to each other. the smiled widely as they slipped their rings onto each other's fingers. they embraced sweetly, smiling as they shared their very first kiss as husband and wife, the first of many. 

yeah, in his arms, with their daughter, she felt like she was finally home.


End file.
